


【Fgo】【始皇咕哒】A10

by Icefllaya



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya
Relationships: 政咕哒
Kudos: 12





	【Fgo】【始皇咕哒】A10

#说在前面#

这是一篇纯属挑战自我的文（。

始皇帝的性别设定是“朕”嘛，这篇文里的藤丸立香也没设定性别，但是不代表我就不踩油门了，本篇内容仍然十分赤鸡（x

不是专业人士，不符合科学论证，纯属脑嗨！！！请高抬贵手hhhh

一句话概括一下这篇文，“我今天就给大家表演一下没有性别设定的两个人怎么飙车！（撸袖子”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

几乎全迦勒底的人都知道藤丸立香喜欢始皇帝。

之前发生在御主房间的那场藤丸立香抓着始皇帝痛哭流涕到缺氧昏厥的事件多多少少还是被某几个一直关注御主的从者知道了，经由几个好事者的窃窃私语，等藤丸立香被玛修扭捏地询问“前辈是喜欢始皇帝吗？”的时候，年轻的御主才发现原来误会已经传了这么广。

但是藤丸立香的确喜欢始皇帝。

最开始对始皇帝的憧憬之情，不知何时已经被层层积压到发酵变质，成了一种酸涩又苦甜的东西。

人类称之为，恋慕。

“既然喜欢的话就去表白啊，”枪阶的库丘林豪爽地拍着藤丸立香的后背，差点儿把瘦削的御主拍了一个趔趄“有你这犹豫的时间孩子都能生好几个了——小鬼就是麻烦。”

“话不是这么说的啊——”藤丸立香有些汗颜地承受着库丘林各种“成人”意义上的教育，简直想捂住自己的耳朵飞速逃跑。

“大哥你们那个时代的贞//操//观和我不一样啦——话说你想拉着我去干嘛！”

“找那个大扑棱蛾子一样的皇帝，”库丘林把御主扛在肩上，就向着始皇帝的实验室方向迈开长腿，“你说说你们这群现代人，不就是你看上我我看上你来一发的事儿吗，磨磨唧唧什么呢。”

“才不是！大哥你的发言各种方面都有问题！”身为现代人并且还留着种花家内敛派血统的薄脸皮藤丸立香在库丘林的肩上挣扎着像头要被拉去屠宰场的死猪，“快放我下来，我不要去找始皇——”

“玛修救我————！”

“库丘林先生快放下前辈！”

“……小姑娘你是召唤兽吗？”库丘林讪讪地摸了摸鼻子，把肩上的藤丸立香放下交给听到御主叫声不知从哪里冒出来的亚从者少女。

终于把自己从自爆线上救回来的藤丸立香一落地就忍不住和玛修一起把库丘林数落了一通，结果在库丘林又一番调笑中败下阵来，抱膝蹲在迦勒底的走廊里企图假扮红顶蘑菇。

“虽然由我来说可能不太合适，”推着库丘林离开的玛修冲藤丸立香安慰道，“不过前辈还是正视自己的感情比较好哦。”

“……正视感情吗？”藤丸立香把依旧没有降温的脸从膝盖中抬起来，

“怎么可能说得出口啊……”御主小声嘟囔着，拍了拍自己的脸颊，“振作一点儿啊藤丸立香——”

“哦呀？”

此刻藤丸立香最不愿意听到的声音响起。

藤丸立香战战兢兢地抬头，果不其然地望见始皇帝正盘手于深衣的大袖中，饶有兴致地低头看着御主扮蘑菇的样子。

“呃……”藤丸立香有些尴尬地保持着自己蹲着的姿势。

“唔呣，朕还说那边像只被遗弃的小狗一样的是谁，”始皇帝心情颇好地点着头，“汝今天的任务已经完成了吗？”

看起来始皇帝并没有太在意刚才自己略羞耻的举动，藤丸立香心里小小地松了一口气。

“已经完成了，陛下您……”立香想要起身，却因为蹲了太久腿麻而控制不住身体重心往前摔去——

——被始皇帝一把接住笼在了大袖里。

“……怎么会在这儿。”惊魂未定的藤丸立香呆楞着把没说完的半句话补上，然后在意识到自己所处的环境之后再次烧红了脸。

“唔呣，汝平时还算得上干练，怎么最近愈发笨手笨脚了。”始皇帝丝毫没有把藤丸立香放出大袖的意思，也看不出来对御主烧红的脸有什么评价，只不过藤丸立香按照自己的经验，能从始皇帝的话语中感受到他今天心情很好。

“呃……”藤丸立香的视线四下游移，不好意思对上始皇帝兴致盎然的眼眸，反而觉得自己这样支支吾吾地不成体统，脸颊烧得更厉害了。

好在始皇帝本人并没有在意。

“汝竟然有时间，不如来做朕的实验对象。”

“也不是不……等等，陛下您刚才说什么？”藤丸立香刚反应过来始皇帝话中所指，“不不不，陛下您做什么实验需要用到我……不对，迦勒底禁止对御主进行实验……哎也不是……”

年轻御主心急到语无伦次的样子似乎取悦了始皇帝，后者哈哈大笑着把御主像抱小孩子一样安置在自己的臂弯上，重心的突然转移让藤丸立香下意识地环住始皇帝的脖颈。

“无妨，不过是对你们的现代医学成果颇感兴趣罢了。”

“哎？”

“哎？？？！！！”

被安置在手术台上的藤丸立香惴惴不安地活动了一下自己的手腕，一脸茫然地望向一旁对着不知道什么仪器的显示屏指指点点的始皇帝。

“那个……陛下您不会是想把我解剖了吧？”

“唔？”始皇帝从屏幕上抬头。

年轻的御主仰躺在手术台上，有些不安又慌乱地四下张望着，装作不经意间小心翼翼地往始皇帝的方向看过去的样子着实可爱，不禁让始皇帝想起当年狩猎时躲在灌木后想要接近自己的幼鹿。

那只看起来涉世未深的幼鹿瞪着湿漉漉的大眼睛，谨慎却又笨拙地朝自己迈出了蹄子。始皇帝只是笑着勾了勾手，那只幼鹿就不设防地蹭到自己身边，用鼻子轻拱自己的手心，以换得始皇帝抚摸头顶的奖励。

后来那只鹿怎么样了来着？

始皇帝的眼神沉了沉。

溥天之下，莫非王土。始皇帝当了太久的天子，也习惯了任何事物的生死存亡掌握在自己的一念之间。

没有人可以违背天子，也没有人可以欺瞒皇帝。

不过这个孩子，略给些优待也无妨。

想到这里，始皇帝心情很好地勾了勾唇。

“陛下？呃……等等那是啥？？？”藤丸立香看到始皇帝手里玩弄的两支细长如发的金属探针一样的物事，吓得从手术台上跳起来。

“没什么，用汝等的神经探针加上朕大秦的技术改造了一下，”始皇帝带着自信，但是在藤丸立香看起来是阴险的笑容飘过去，“不会痛的哦，之前让那个护士小姑娘检查过了。”

“呃呃呃呃，不行我……”藤丸立香刚要躲，被始皇帝擒住顺势一根探针插进了御主膝盖上方的大腿肌肉，接到指令的膝盖迅速弹跳了一下。

“哎？”

“哦吼，唔呣唔呣，这就是膝跳反射啊，”始皇帝兴致勃勃地观察着御主的反应，“看来护士小姑娘言之有理，汝等因为没有祛病的仙丹反而对人类的生理研究进行得透彻啊。”

原来还能这么搞的。藤丸立香怔怔地看着始皇帝鼓捣着，合着这位任意妄为的皇帝是真的把御主当成满足求知欲的小白鼠了。

藤丸立香有些安下心来，毕竟这么折腾御主的从者始皇帝也不是第一个了，但是却还是有些失望地叹了口气。

想着，始皇帝又一针刺进藤丸立香上臂的肱二头肌，御主的前臂肉眼可见地微曲了一下。

“这是腱反射。”始皇帝一边继续解释着各种神经反应，一边用探针在藤丸立香的身体上四处游弋。

“人类的构造真是不可思议，”明白了始皇帝想做什么的御主在对方沉稳的声线中反而放松了精神，任这位任性的皇帝探究，“朕只想着依赖仙术可以抑制子民的病痛，却没想过从人体本身的构造来解决问题。”

“比如，”

始皇帝又一针稳稳刺进御主的头皮，虽然并不疼痛但是这举动还是吓了藤丸立香一跳。

“？！”

“人体内用多巴胺传输神经内的脉冲，从而达到调节情绪和感觉的目的。”始皇帝附在藤丸立香耳边轻声说，气息喷在御主柔弱的耳根，引起一阵不适应的战栗。

正如始皇帝所说，年轻的御主感到自己的意识开始飘渺，而身体却亢奋了起来，某个难以启齿的部位被从沉睡中唤醒，血液几乎是瞬间就往下身的器官冲去聚集。

“多巴胺会引起动物对愉快的渴望，食欲、睡欲，”始皇帝的声音顿了顿，“还有性欲。”

随之，另一根探针也插入了藤丸立香的头皮。

“而分泌多巴胺最多的神经，是被称为快感神经的A10神经。”

始皇帝满意地看着诱人的潮红逐渐爬上御主隐隐发汗的面庞，在内分泌的作用下，立香有些不受控制地抓紧皇帝的衣襟，企图从值得信赖的长者那里获取一点儿慰藉，却因为克制要溢出口的呻吟声无能为力。

“立香，”始皇帝冰凉的手指划过御主发热的面庞，后者因为难耐的高温得以舒缓而主动送上了自己的脸蛋儿。

“你有什么要告诉我的么？”

藤丸立香头脑发昏，头次品尝到极致快感的年轻人只能茫然地被欲海中的浪花一次次抛到空中，再跌下。

荷尔蒙的作用下，藤丸立香感觉自己就是一块散发着甜腻气息的香喷喷的半熟蛋糕，从身体下面缓缓流出黏液的感觉让尚未经历人事的御主红了脸——虽然在整个人都蒸腾着的情况下，这点儿因为羞耻感的泛红根本被淹没在一波波的快感下。

“陛，陛下……呜，呜唔……”藤丸立香被无法发泄的欲望折磨得想哭，身体里的通道模仿吞吐着什么东西似的一阵阵痉挛，穴口也一张一合的，一口口往外推粘腻的液体，把御主刺激得像只眼睛红彤彤的大兔子一样钻进始皇帝的怀里，哼哼唧唧地撒娇。

始皇帝好整以暇地任由御主在自己怀里磨蹭着，“唔嗯？”顺手改变了一下探针刺进的位置，“立香还没有回答朕的问题。”

“什么？噫！呜啊……”体内的痉挛频率越来越快，空虚感和酸胀感沿着脊髓细细麻麻地爬向大脑皮层。明明什么都做，藤丸立香却感觉自己快要溺死在这最原始的欲望中了。

始皇帝像看着被惯坏的孩子一样，无奈又宠溺的红色眼眸盯着藤丸立香夹紧磨蹭的大腿间。

“立香，”

始皇帝缓缓开口，声音像是从很远处传来的歌声似的，“汝可是喜欢朕啊？”

藤丸立香的大脑如今并不能分出一个处理器来回答始皇帝的话，可是隐藏在内心深处的秘密突然被戳破还是让敏感的御主一惊，不由得又往始皇帝的怀里钻了钻。

“立香？”始皇帝这次的口吻带了些严厉，搂着御主的手也改为抓紧御主的肩膀。

“……”怀里的御主小声嘟囔了一句什么。

“立香？”

藤丸立香的声音带着哭声，把额头抵在始皇帝的胸口，半响，才又重复了句。

“喜欢……”

“我喜欢您。”

几乎是脱口而出，记挂在心里的多时的秘密终于落了地，藤丸立香紧张的神经放松下来的同时，欲望攀上了顶峰，在空白的脑海里炸出一朵绚烂的花。身下的器官们停止了抽搐和吞咽的动作，高潮后的液体潺潺地顺着穴口流出来，在已经被浸湿的礼装上留下了更多淫靡的证据。

始皇帝轻轻地笑了。

“好孩子。”

他卸下了探针，抚着藤丸立香后脑的发低头轻吻他的额头，被贪婪的幼兽不满地摇头。眼睛通红面若桃花的年轻御主扬了扬下巴，示意还搂着自己的从者。

始皇帝会意。

低头吻住终于向天子展开一切的御主，人类温热的鼻息喷在始皇帝的脸上，让他不禁向御主索求更多，撬开御主的唇齿席卷所有的温暖气息。

纠缠、吸吮、舔吻，直到藤丸立香无法承受。

“朕会与汝一同见证人类的结局，”

“朕也会教会汝一切欢喜的事物。”

始皇帝梳理着安然在他怀里睡着的御主的软发，“即使成为了仙人的躯体，也还是能感受到人类的情感呵。”

“在朕的庇护下睡吧，【我】亲爱的立香。”

。

。

。

某天，库丘林终于忍不住拦下急匆匆的藤丸立香，露出一脸恶作剧的表情。

“哟，Master，最近你往那个大扑棱蛾子跑得很勤快嘛~”库丘林搭着御主的肩膀弯下腰，颇有些逼问的流氓架势，“怎么，终于做了？哎呀我就说嘛没什么来一炮解决不了的……”

“大哥，你闭嘴。”藤丸立香脸色一会儿红一会儿白的，甩掉了几乎大半边儿身体重量压在自己身上的库丘林，“才不是……”

“哦吼~”库丘林摸着下巴，“听说那个皇帝是仙人身躯啊，怎么，他活儿不好？”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——————大哥你在胡乱说些什么！”藤丸立香慌乱地去捂库丘林跑火车的嘴。

“那看来是不错了~”库丘林见已经达成了自己调侃御主的目的，在玛修和那个皇帝听到御主的求助声再次赶来之前，赶快脚底抹油跑掉了。

“才不是，才不是什么好不好的呢……”留在原地的藤丸立香有些复杂却又声线里带着隐隐雀跃地喃喃了一句。

随后，御主再次往始皇帝所在的地方前进。

他知道，他在那里等他。

END

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

总之是脑嗨！！！颅内高潮哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——————

我写的好开心啊——————

始皇帝嘛，再怎么宠立香也是要逼立香亲口跟他告白的——————

哈哈哈哈我终于把这个脑洞写完了！！！！

那么我们下篇咕哒兰陵见！！！


End file.
